Balconies
by OMGeorgie
Summary: Bella is 13 her Mum has just gone missing. She moves in with her Father, Charlie. She meets Edward they fast become close. Bad things happen in this world and you can't stop them. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just a thought that came to me.**

**This story is going to be sad and dramatic. Just a warning in case you don't like that stuff.**

**-Georgie-**

I walked out onto the Balcony of my new unit it had a nice outlook you could see the whole city below and the sea beyond it until the horizon where the sun was setting. It was amazing the view.

I walked up to the railing and lent on it. I looked down at the flower bed below there was a pretty flower that I bent over the railing to get but instead of grabbing the flower I toppled over the railing.

Luckily the unit was on ground level so I didn't hurt myself I heard a muffled Laugh. I looked up to the veranda next to mine which I know had a clear view of. There was an extremely good looking boy on it around 13, my age.

He was only wearing jeans no top which showed off his abs, he had a six pack, wow. He jumped over the railing with one hand and landed next to me. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Sorry I shouldn't be laughing, are you okay?" he asked extending his arm out to help me up. Not able to wipe the grin off his face.

"Yea, thanks" I said a blush creeping across my face.

"So your Charlie's daughter" he said.

"Yea...how did-"

"Charlie and my parents are good friends" he said, well that was understandable "Isabella right?"

"Yea, most people just call me Bella though" I smiled "and you are?"

"Oh right sorry, I'm Edward Cullen" He said returning my smile.

"So will I be going to the same school as you or a different one? It would be nice to know at least one person at my new school." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah there's only one middle school in town so...." **(AN: I think they'll be in middle school. I'm not sure tho cuz I live in Australia and the school system is completely different) **

"Oh right, sorry I'm used to big cities" I grinned a blush creeping up my face. He laughed "Anyways I better go unpack" I said.

"Okay bye Bella" Edward waved "seeya tonight"

"Tonight?" I asked

"Oh well every Friday night Charlie comes over for dinner" He explained

"Oh. Well seeya tonight then" I said and waved a little before climbing back up to my balcony.

I went straight to my bedroom where my 3 suit cases lay. It was hard packing your whole life into 3 suit cases but I managed.

A lot of things I didn't take because they reminded me to much of mum. Mum went out the other day and she didn't come back and no-one knows why.

So many things have changed and they can't go back. My school, my friends, my life....

**Well that was the intro.**

**Plzz review me with what you think so far It doesn't really give you an idea of the story just them meeting and her background.**

**REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

I had finished packing now and was getting dressed to go over to the Cullen's.

"You ready Bell's?" Charlie called

"Yea coming" I replied. I walked out of my new room into the living room where Charlie was waiting.

"Okay let's go then" Charlie exclaimed suddenly after an awkward silence. I followed him to the front door, where we simply walked to the door right next to ours.

Charlie knocked on the door.

A woman I suspected was Edwards mum came to the door. She looked very loving and caring.

"Oh Bella, haven't you grown into such a pretty young lady". She gushed as she brought me into a warm embrace. I smiled at the complement. "You probably don't know me I'm Esme, Edwards mum"

"Hi" I said timidly

"Hello Charlie" Esme said looking away from me and up to my dad before hugging him too. "Come on in".

We followed her into the unit. Their one was exactly the same as ours. They were spacey units that had two levels and had new appliances and looks.

"Edwards upstairs in his room Bella if you want to go talk to him it's the first door to the left." Esme told me.

"Oh thanks I'll go up know" I said politely.

I walked up the stairs and walked towards the first door on the left. I was about to knock when I heard someone singing and playing the guitar from inside. I listened for a while entranced when it stopped. I decided now would be a good time to knock.

The door opened almost immediately. "Oh it's you Bella" he said "See I told you I'd see you tonight" He chuckled. I smiled; He was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing earlier today only he had a top on this time damn. _Damn?_

"Was that you playing just then?" I perked up the courage to ask.

"Oh you heard that? I thought you might of" He said looking away.

"It was really good" I said truthfully

"Thanks" He smiled "That's the secret side of Edward Cullen that everyone doesn't know so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone" He said half heartedly.

"Why? Your really really good" I said "well from what I heard it was good"

"Because to everyone at school I'm the 'popular'" he said using air quotation marks with his fingers. "Edward Cullen who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone." He said sitting down on his bed running his fingers through his hair "But I'm not that, that's nothing like the real me and I have no idea how everyone came to see me that way and now if I come out with this I'm afraid all my friends will ditch me."

"If their real friends then they won't leave you" I said sitting down next to him.

"DINNER" I heard Esme yell from down stairs.

"Come on dinner" I said standing up. He stood up as I opened the door and followed me down the stairs.

I walked into the living room where a blonde haired man, I assumed was Edwards dad was sitting next to Charlie watching the TV.

"Bella this is Carlisle, Carlisle this is Bella" Dad introduced us

"Nice to meet you" I said before we all walked over to the dinner table.

Esme had cooked a big bowl of pasta that looked delicious. She served us all a big plate full "thank you Esme this looks delicious" I said as she gave me a bowl.

"Oh that's okay sweetheart" she replied lovingly.

We small talked over dinner. Edward and I excused ourselves from the table, we took our plates into the kitchen and then went out onto the balcony.

"Your Balcony I like best you guys have a way better view ours is covered by trees" Edward said looking up at the stars.

"Well come over onto ours then" I said as I climbed over the railing and onto the ground where I walked over to my balcony and climbed onto it.

Edward did the same.

"See much better!" Edward exclaimed once he was comfortably positioned in the hammock.

"Okay I have to say our views much prettier" I admitted.

"If you want I can show you around town and introduce you to my friends tomorrow" Edward said after a short period of silence.

"Oh that'll be great thanks, I hope your friends like me" I said turning around so I wasn't facing the view but Edward in the hammock.

"Don't worry they'll like you, especially Alice."

"Alice?" I questioned

"You'll meet her tomorrow she's short and...Pixyish" I giggled. He sat up in the hammock as I went over and sat next to him in it.

Edward gently rocked us back and forth. It was totally silent as I looked up at the moon and started to think about my mother...where is she? My friends...do they miss me? My life...does anyone care anymore?

A silent tear trickled down my face.

"Bella you're crying." Edward said looking at me.

"You think I don't know." I said stubbornly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked patiently.

"Edward what do you think it's about my mum's missing I've just moved away from my friends that I've been with since I was 5 and I've moved away from everything that's familiar to me."

"What?" Edward said sitting up straight and looking down at me. "Your Mums missing?"

"You don't know?" I asked, confused

"No, everyone told me you were moving up here because you wanted to have a new start when did this happen?"

"Wednesday" I said looking away.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Edward don't worry I can't change what's already happened, whatever happens, happens"

He sat back down and put his arm around me "It'll work out she probably will turn up in a few days with a brilliant story to tell"

**Like it? Tell me what you want me to change or if there's anything you wanna tell me Review! **

**-Georgie-**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter sorry,**

**plz vote on my poll cuz right now I'm finding it very hard to write 3 different stories at the same time. **

**So vote on which story you want me to work on the most!**

**-Georgie-**


	4. Chapter 4

"What if your friends don't like me? They won't I'm sure. Look don't worry Edward thanks for the offer but I'm okay I'll make my own friends" I said turning around and walking away from him.

"Bella" He chuckled grabbing onto my wrist "Stop worrying they'll like you. Trust me."

"Okay..." I pouted. He chuckled gently again. The park where we were meeting his friends came into view. Shit. I'm no good at making new friends it's always so awkward.

"That's them sitting over on the park bench" Edward said pointing to a group of kids around our age. We walked closer so now we were about 20 meters away.

I heard someone squeal and suddenly someone was hugging me. I looked down at the small spiky haired girl hugging me she stepped back "I'm Alice" She grinned.

"Alice you don't run up to strangers and hug them, remember that thing called stranger danger?" Edward said.

"Yeah but I know who she is she's Isabella Swan" She said pouting, to Edward, Edward rolled his eyes.

By this time the whole group had come over. "Bella that is Jasper" he said pointing to a tall blonde who was now standing next to Alice

"Nice to meet you" He said with a slight southern accent.

"You too" I said back politely

"That's Emmett" He said pointing to a big buff guy with a big goofy grin spread across his face

"Hey Bells" He said

"Hey" I said a bit intimidated

"And that's Rosalie" He said pointing at the most exquisitely beautiful girl I had ever seen, I immediately felt self conscious.

"Hey" she said uninterested

"Rosalie" Alice scolded

"Fine. Hello Bella how are you today?" Rosalie said looking at me.

"Good thanks" I said timidly

"Don't mind Rosalie she just doesn't...take to knew people quickly" Alice explained. Rosalie glared at Alice.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the mall-"

"SHOP-" Alice started to yell

"NOT for shopping Alice just to show Bella around a bit" Edward interrupted her. Alice pouted

"Alice if you really want me and Rose will take you shopping later I don't think Bella wants to shop right now, maybe you can take her shopping another day" Jasper said in an almost fatherly voice to Alice as he put an arm around her. Oh so they were together I wonder if anyone else was together.

Alice Grinned. "Fine...just to look around." She said defeated.

We were now on the bus on the way to the mall I was sitting next to Edward on the window side. He was pointing out things when we went past it like their main hang out areas "And just ahead is our school" I perked up when I heard this I was excited at the prospect of my new school.

It came in sight it looked like most schools really a couple of buildings with a fence surrounding it. It looked well kept and clean.

"Looks nice" I said turning around to face Edward.

"Yeah it's a pretty good school I guess" He chuckled. I liked Edward he had a calming sense to him and made me feel comfortable in any situation.

Edward pushed the button to signal the driver to stop. "Another good thing 'bout the school is it's so close to the mall, so when we jig (A**N: not sure if that's what you call it in other countries but in Oz we call skipping school jigging)** we have somewhere to go" I raised my eyebrow at him that didn't seem like Edward to me. Maybe I was mixing in with the wrong crowd "I'm joking Bella we don't jig, but seriously it's really good to go hang out at after school." I laughed at myself for taking it seriously.

The Bus came to a halt and our whole group got up. We entered the mall it was small compared to the ones I was used to.

I turned around everyone was behind me except...Alice? I looked around for a bit before I saw her in front of a shop window admiring a light blue strapless dress with a bow around it. **(AN: pic on profile!)** She looked at me then back to the dress then back to me than back to the dress again, before rushing up to me with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Bella PLEASSSSE can I buy you that dress for the dance coming up soon please" She said extremely fast except for the pleases.

"Ahh" I started, rubbing my hand on the back of my head

"Alice" Edward scolded

"It'll look really good on her though at least let her try it on, that'll change all your minds"

"fine" Edward sighed in defeat everyone followed us into the store .

Alice practically through me into the changing rooms with the dress. I very carefully pulled it on. I looked at the price tag before I went out...$250!!!!! There is NO way Alice is buying this for me!

I pulled the curtain open everyone just looked at me surprise on their face.

"See I never look good in dresses" I said turning around about to go back in the change rooms.

"No Bella you look...Amazing" Edward stopped me grabbing onto my wrist. I blushed as I turned around to face everyone. Emmett wolf whistled; Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose what was that for?" Rosalie just glared at him. "Babe don't be like that, I didn't mean it like that!" Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist and kissing her on the cheek. So they were together. That left Edward?

**Sorry that was a kind of boring chapter it was kind of a filler/introduction chapter LOL**

**-Georgie-**

**Xx**

**OH YEAH REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
